Complementum
by torchedto
Summary: To complement, to mutually complete, to make something perfect. Little moments between Zoro and Nami, little parts of a whole, where changes are always inevitable.


One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's and his alone.

* * *

**Birth**

Her betrayal didn't particularly anger him, no, anger was something else entirely. He didn't _actually_ know her, the names and the alliance had come automatically and he didn't bother questioning any of it. Zoro isn't quick to trust. But the widening of her eyes, the rush of emotion in her features, and the paling of the colours of her face told him more than her words ever did. He saw all of these as he crashed into the water, not actually willing to drown. He wouldn't. That was his instinct. And between them, the first breath out the water was the birth of something else entirely.

**Compliment**

"Seriously Zoro, wouldn't it be easier if you just admitted that you're terrible at directions? Then we wouldn't have problems like these again."

"My sense of direction is just fine, everyone's just shit compared to you."

"Was that a compliment?!"

"What- no!"

"It was a compliment."

"Why the hell would I even compliment you?!"

"Your other right, Zoro!"

"Shut up!"

**Feel**

Nami had fallen ill again. He watches her form, unmoving under the sheets. Compared to her usual animated self, this was lifeless. Her breathing was so shallow, and he had to still his own to see the slow rise and fall of her chest. He reaches tentatively to feel the exposed skin of her neck. _To check for fever. _

Warm.

_Obviously,_ Zoro scolds himself.

**Hate**

The cook's attitude towards any relatively attractive female had always been so repulsive to Zoro. He grimaced as he watched the idiot prance around their navigator, talking in sing-songs, and carrying two plates of baked sweets to her. Zoro shuddered, he'd let out a sigh before shutting his eyes for a nap.

"Oi, ZORO! You lazy ass, I know you're awake. I just saw you waking up when I got here!" _Damn_. She was getting louder, that also means nearer. He cracked his eyes open and grunted.

"Hey, go help Usopp transfer the new supplies!"

"Haa, why don't you go help him yourself?"

"Can't you see I'm busy? This route plan isn't going to make itself, you know!"

"Well get your shitty cook to help then! I, unlike him, don't like being bossed around. I'm sure he'll be happy to do your bidding!"

"Yes, Nami-san~ I'll go help Usopp. I, unlike this idiot, will be happy to do your bidding!"

"No! Sanji-kun will be cooking the food that _you_ will eat. Go, Sanji-kun!"

Nami coolly smirked as they watched the cook leave obediently. _Yuck._ He hated how a person could let themself be used like that and actually like it.

**Winner**

They held each other's gaze— almost no one would back down. Almost.

"UGH, what the hell do you want from me, woman?!"

"Come on, Zoro, _please_? Just do this and you're free to nap after."

He grumbles in response. His first step was particularly forceful as he turns to leave.

"Are you going now?"

"What choice do I even have with you like that…"

"Aw, thank you Zoro! I know I can _always_ depend on you!"

He felt a chill run up his back. An actual, proper witch.

He still doesn't understand how people let themselves be used like this by her. Zoro hates it. He lets out a sigh before descending down to the storage. He's come to a conclusion that _this_ was different, because he had put up a fight— saw her fists tighten, her pupils dilate. He's still the winner among the rest. Zoro likes fighting, and winning. And this was probably the most he could win against Nami's bidding.

**Alcohol**

They sat in the corner of the overexcited deck of the Sunny. Another victory for the Straw hats, another island conquered. They shared the biggest barrel of all, and it wasn't just convenience anymore, at least she thought. They sat in a comfortable closeness, and she thinks their arms might just touch. She wanted to extend her arm. _If he extends his arm…_ Nami thought of what it could mean then. She had always believed in the subtleties of actions, the little pieces that become a whole, and she wonders if what Zoro has been giving her might just be all in her head. But then he extends his arm, and they touch. Her mouth parts slightly, so quickly she turns to look at him— but she sees no change, not in his expression or his posture. _No, of course it doesn't mean anything._ "It must be the alcohol." She flinches at his comment, Zoro was yawning, eyes fluttering. Nami sighs and looks away.

**Enthusiasm**

A storm was slowly coming into full bloom a visible distance from where the ship was. Zoro watched as Nami bobbed her head in rhythm with the wind rushing to join the centre of the storm. Her eyes had a certain gleam, and her mouth had a certain upward curve— this was her element, her passion. And that face she had when she turned beaming at him, that was more than just enthusiasm. He didn't even mind that she saw him smile back at her.

**Love**

Loyalty he knew, passion he knew, devotion he knew very well. And love he didn't. He hadn't tried to understand it yet, he thinks he doesn't have much of a use for it. Whatever love was, he knew it wasn't just acceptance, or adoration, or finding something beautiful and wanting to keep it. It must be loyalty, passion, and devotion all at once, and then more. After the first bottle of whiskey, Nami agreed. _It burns_, she told him. And to that he agreed.

* * *

Okay, they're are not really chronological, and this will be a randomly ongoing thing... I started writing these to get familiar writing their characters for a larger story. I've decided to share these too, maybe you all can help me write Zoro and Nami better :) Basically, the thing here is that _I tried_. So, thanks for reading!_  
_


End file.
